Love is too banal
by Cosmik
Summary: Misty and Gary are two famous actors working in a movie. Brock is the director and Ash wrote the script...What's happens when Misty hates Gary and Ash... but at the same time is attracted to them? Arguments, slaps, kisses... read and review please
1. Lies and corny scripts

Title: "Love is too banal"

Chapter one: "Lies and corny scripts"

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon ok?

New story and again a romance/ humor one… Just hope you like it and have a good time reading it! And don't worry about my other stories, I'm working on them and I'll update them as soon as possible! Oh, just two warnings: first- the characters may be a bit OOC and I'm sorry for that… Second- I'm almost sure that in this story there will be no pokémons, so just think this as the real world with the pokémon characters (they never travelled together, etc) …

The background was fabulous: a fantastic, desert beach, with amazing golden sand that the calm waves caressed. The sunset painted the sky with warm colours and only the low murmur of the sea disturbed the peaceful scenario...

"Every time I look at you, I fall in love once again… You're now and forever a part of me… I love you with all my heart… Please marry me!" a young man with brown hair and deep, chocolate eyes, said passionately.

"Oh, my deepest dreams have come true! My one and truly love feels the same way! I'm so happy and… Oh god, this is so lame! Who wrote this piece of crap?!" a beautiful, but unkind, red head said abruptly.

"CUT!!! Not again Misty! You have to follow the script!!! Of course, I'm supposing you know what's a script, right?" the director, a men with spiky brown hair and tanned skin yelled furious.

"God Brock, this script sucks! I can't spit it out, it's just so corny!" Misty replied harshly.

"Then, I have to ask you again: why did you accept this role?" Brock sighed exasperated.

"Well, I'll have to answer the same thing: when I saw in the contract my payment, I didn't even bother to read the stupid role!" she informed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Waterflower, I'm not exactly thrilled with this… Rubbish…" the other actor said when he looked at the script, laying in the director's chair " But at least I'm a great actor, capable of doing my role and making it sound at least bearable, instead of whining and complaining like you…" he added smugly.

"Well Gary, I comprehend why you're capable of such a remarkable thing: you have ME right by your side: you just have to look at my stunning features and you get all the inspiration you need… Me, on the other hand, have YOU to give me inspiration, so I'm sure you understand why I can't perform like you do…" Misty replied with an evil smile.

Gary went silent and frowned, sending Misty a death glare, only making her smile wider.

Brock tried to suppress his laughter, turning discreetly and covering his face with the script.

"Come on guys, take a break…" he finally managed to say, warning Misty with a simple look and then turning towards Gary, willing to calm him down.

"Brock wait! Can't you at least talk with the "person" that wrote this…Script? I can't even read this without feeling sick!" Misty complained.

"I'm busy Misty… Yes, because some of us DO work…" Brock replied sarcastically.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to read the… the… the things some people write! It's torture! I almost cry every time I have to look at the damn script!" Misty yelled offended.

Brock furrowed one eyebrow and glared her dangerously while Gary regained his composure and prepared to attack again…

"Come on Waterflower, grow up! I'm the one who suffers the most: imagine what's like to work with you every single day! And even worse: I actually have to pretend I love you!" Gary ended with a disgusted look in his face.

"You know Gary, if you really want to go out with me, that's not the way to tame my wild heart…" Misty replied grinning, while she passed by Gary and threw him the script. Right before she left the beach, she turned calmly and added, smiling wider: "And I'm sorry to inform you, but the gay-looking kind of guy isn't my type, so I think it will never work between the two of us…" and then she left, leaving in the air a trace of sweet perfume. 

Brock and the whole crew burst into laughter while Gary kicked the sand and ripped the script in millions of tiny pieces.

"That bitch…" he mumbled under his breath while he watched her enter her super-expensive red car and leave.

"Wait Misty!!! Damn where is she going? We have to end filming this scene!" Brock yelled enraged, momentarily forgetting Gary's previous humiliation.

Gary looked at Brock with an annoyed face and quickly left the peaceful beach, taking off his shoes, letting the sand fall from them.

"You could try to phone her…" he said matter-of-factly.

"I would, if her phone wasn't in here…" Brock answered severely, pointing at a small cell phone in his right hand.

"Well, I sincerely couldn't care less…" Gary said distractedly while he opened his car's front door.

"And might I ask where are you going?!" Brock shrieked frantically.

"Humm… No…" Gary answered plainly, entering his car.

"I'M STILL THE DIRECTOR OF THIS FILM!!! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Brock yelled furious.

Gary opened his window and yelled while he drove away "Quite impressive, but I'm still not telling you… Mommy…" and then he was off with a smirk in his face, while the whole crew (except for Brock, obviously) laughed hysterically… Again.

"Hey Brock, I know where Gary's going…" Tracy, the special-effects technician said, still smirking.

"What…?" Brock asked distractedly.

"He's doing an interview in national TV about this movie…" Tracey informed.

"WHAT???" Brock yelled feverishly.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"That's it! I'm gonna talk to the person who wrote this crap!"

Misty was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, thinking how she would find whoever wrote the script…What if she was overreacting? Maybe the script wasn't THAT bad… God, who was she kidding? It was awful… The damn thing was cliché, banal, corny… It was surreal! No one would ever say that! SHE would never say that! And real life wasn't like that, with wonderful sunsets and excessively romantic love declarations…

Slight sorrow swept by Misty's eyes almost instantaneously, but she shrugged it off quickly.

Yes, she would talk to the girl (yes, the GIRL, because a guy couldn't possibly write such corny -god, she was repeating herself again- things…) who wrote the stupid script and make her realise how "unoriginal" her story was… Misty had her limits, and she wouldn't play such role! It was against her dignity! And who would like to see such a lame movie anyway?

"Probably Gary's hysterical fans…" Misty snorted.

She finally reached the headquarters of Imaginary Pictures (I just made that up so if it does exists… I don't own it! ^_^) and parked her car. She was sure she would find the writer, or at least a form to contact her and have a serious conversation with her…

"Try not to be too harsh Misty, or the girl mind end up crying…" she said to herself smiling.

She entered the building confidently and went to the reception, hoping to find useful information. She was told to wait in a meeting room in the first floor, while they tried to find the writer…

Misty agreed, and in a few minutes she was led into a large room with big windows, some comfy sofas and large table with a few chairs.

"At least she's here… I just hope she doesn't take too long…" Misty thought, while passing her fingers in the smooth surface of the black marble desk.

The low sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She turned around in her chair, expecting a woman in her late thirties, with a tangled hair and messy clothes, ready to tell her millions of "very interesting" stories about her five cats or about her eight plants, with tears already showing their way down her cheeks, all because of her long childhood love that never returned her feelings... Or perhaps a young girl, about twenty years old, with fashionable but simple clothes, a naïve, sweet face, with a pair of glasses ingeniously placed to emphasize her innocent look, her little heart full of passion and stupid notions of feelings she barely understood… And that's why she sure was surprised when she saw a young man, about her age, with chaotic black hair and dark brown eyes full of determination… 

"And quite good-looking…" Misty mentally added.

"I'm sorry but you're not supposed to be here… I'm going to meet someone in this room and I don't want to be disturbed…" Misty said as coolly as she could, when she finally caught her breath.

"Yeah, you're meeting the author of the script of 'Love at first sight'…" he answered simply.

Misty eyed him suspiciously and wrinkled her nose. Who was this guy?

"And you know that because…?" Misty asked, crossing her arms. 

"Humm, because I'm the writer…?" the guy replied with a sly smile.

"Ah ah, quite funny boy… Now you go find something to do and stop hearing other people's conversations…" Misty warned impatiently.

His face turned dead serious and Misty frowned.

"What's your problem? I really don't have time for this… If you want an autograph just ask and then leave…" Misty sighed desperately.

"I really wrote the script…" he repeated with his deep voice.

"Oh yeah? Let's see then…" Misty said as she reached the script and started flicking the many pages "You wrote: 'When I saw him my heart…"

"Ceased its beating; I knew he would change my entire life with only one look or a simple smile…' Do I need to go on?" he asked smiling.

"Lucky guess! Humm… 'Her hair shone more brightly than the sun itself…"

"And her smile warmed my heart like a dazzling fire in the cold winter…" he ended smiling wider.

"His gentle hands…"

"Touched my cheeks, giving life to invisible butterflies in my stomach and vivid stars in my eyes…"

"His lips touched mine…"

"In a moment that no words could describe: it was the absolute pleasure where no one else but us existed…"

"Oh my god… It is you…" Misty mumbled surprised.

"Duuuh, in the script says that the author is Ash Ketchum… You would've saved a lot of work if you already knew my name…" he replied, furrowing one eyebrow.

"But… This isn't possible… How could you write this???" Misty stuttered shocked.

"I'm a sensitive guy that has no problems in showing his feelings…" Ash replied simply.

"Sorry, but there's a huge difference between being a sensitive GUY and being GAY… And you've crossed that line a long ago…" Misty said disapprovingly, with a sneaky smile.

Ash narrowed his eyes and answered furiously: "And there's a big difference between being unkind and being a bitch… And you too have crossed that line along ago…"

Misty's smile slipped and her cocky pose stiffened.

"What had he just called her???"

****************************************************************************************************************************************

 "Hi everyone! This is May and today in 'Noon talk' we're interviewing the famous and very handsome superstar, Gary Oak!" a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes said enthusiastically.

"Hi Gary and thank you for coming today!" she added smiling.

"You're welcome May, it's a pleasure to be here with you!" Gary replied automatically, adding a fake but convincing smile.

"So tell us Gary, what's going on with your recent film, 'Love at first sight'?" May asked grinning.

"Well, everything is just perfect: the director is a responsible, great professional, willing to hear us and help us in our roles…" Gary started, trying not to laugh and keep a straight face.

"The crew is outstanding: always there making our job easier and being as useful as they can…" he continued grinning.

"The script is unique and really romantic, a story that everyone can easily relate with, and will certainly love as I do…" Gary was now using all his strength not to laugh, but he couldn't help to smile wider at the lies he was saying.

"And what about your colleagues?" May asked curiously.

"We get along pretty well: I didn't know them personally in the beginning, but now they're my companions and even friends… They make this film even more motivating and funny… I'm really lucky to work with them…" he answered, his face starting to hurt from his inflated smile.

"And Misty Waterflower? What's like to work with her?" May asked, smiling deviously.

Gary's fake smile was replaced by a genuine one that lit up his face: he finally knew how to get his revenge…

"She's an amazing actress and my friend… Or at least that's all she is to me…" Gary said with an evil smile.

"Oh, now you have to tell us what you mean by that…" May quickly replied.

"I probably shouldn't be telling this, but I can't lie or hide things from anyone… Misty Waterflower is…" he paused, adding a few more suspense "she is in love with me… She herself has confessed her feelings a few days ago, and although I don't return them, I respect her and I tried not to push her away…" Gary ended triumphantly, hiding a huge grin and replacing it with a serious expression.

"So you're saying that the famous actress Misty Waterflower confessed that she fell in love with you?" May asked again, uncertain.

"Yes, she is madly in love with me…"

That's it!

Another new story…

Don't worry about the others, I'm working on them and I'll try to upload them  (specially 'Broken Memories' since I haven't update it for so long…) as soon as possible!

Anyway, I hope you like this new story and review it!

_Cosmik_


	2. A heated encounter

Love is too banal

Chapter two: "A heated encounter"

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… (God this is becoming pathetic…)

Sorry for taking sooo long to update this story!

Thank you time:

alexis: Thank you for your patience! I hope you like this story like the others (a little break from the angst…) and keep reviewing!

Nozomi and Hotaru: Well, I hope you won't get confused with the two stories… Although they have the same characters, they have completely different backgrounds (the characters I mean…), and the story itself has a completely different plot too… Well, I hope you like it!

Mudkip-3000: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too, and sorry for taking so long…

* * *

And here it is: the story…

The atmosphere in the meeting room was tense and extremely uncomfortable: every corner of the large room was completely filled with dangerous, burning anger that was tamed with much difficulty…

Misty stood up to face the impetuous young author before her, in an attempt to both intimidate him and emphasize her indignation.

"Excuse me, you'll have to repeat that because I clearly misunderstood you…" she spat out, trying to restrain her fury and keep a calm, serene expression. She would never let him know that he had been able to get on her nerves…

"I'm sure you heard correctly. I called you a bitch, something that I suspect you must hear quite often…" Ash answered, snorting.

Misty grabbed her purse tighter and adjusted her sunglasses carefully. Her eyes showed all of her emotions, so she had to keep them sheltered from that… "Person's" cunning glare… And she couldn't obviously slap the damn bastard if she wanted to maintain the image of a cool, sophisticated woman she was… Or at least was when she wasn't around jerks… So, ruining her particularly expensive purse had to help her control her temper, for the time being, anyway.

"Oh, I feel truly sorry for you… It must be really depressing to have a life like your own… And especially to have your talent with words, that, may I add, is inexistent…" Misty replied with the most discreet smile she could manage, a way to mask her secret delight but, once again, show her superiority.

"If that's true, I'm curious: would you tell me why did you accept your role in the movie?" he said, returning her cocky smile.

"Not stupid at all…" Misty thought to herself, but remained unaffected and most of all confident.

"If you think that I entered this film thanks to your pathetic script, you're even more naïve than I thought you were..." she smiled wider seeing a faint display of anger in his eyes and proceeded "I regret to inform you that I took this part because of the money. I didn't even care to read the script… Don't know yet if that was bad or good…"

Ash crossed his arms harshly and frowned ever so slightly, as if still trying to hide the wrath that was noticeably present in all his actions.

"And you call _me_ pathetic… I think that someone without any sort of principles is _indeed_ pathetic… No, even worse, _despicable_…" he answered fuming.

Once again, Misty stiffened. Soon, everything that would remain of her purse would be a few of hundreds of small shreds… And then, of unfortunate of her, she would have to attack _him_…

"I didn't call _you_ pathetic, I said your script was pathetic… But I guess you're right: you _are_ pathetic… Bastard… " she muttered in a low tone, dangerously forgetting her previous plans of keeping a cool attitude.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that your careless, false approach and your quiet, rehearsed manners failed terribly… That image you like so much to sell is just plain ridiculous…" Ash said disapprovingly, with a sly smile caressing his handsome face.

Misty wrinkled her nose again and coiled her lips.

"Strangle him… Yes, that would be fantastic…" she thought furiously, while passing her fingers through her smooth, red hair.

"Yes, really modest indeed… Do you actually believe that you're able to anger me? Oh dear, it takes much more than a pitiable writer to do that…" Misty replied, while tapping him slightly in the shoulder, in a fake, reassuring manner.

Ash smirked once again.

"You don't have the faintest idea, do you? You're an awful actress… I can see perfectly well what you're feeling just by watching your outlook…"

Was it that obvious? God, she would have to try harder… Usually she could mask her emotions pretty well… Or at least have the upper hand in the argument…

"If it gives you any sort of satisfaction to think that, be my guest… I came here to talk about the _rubbish_ you wrote, and that's what I'm going to do." she said, passing by him, disregarding his presence, and then taking a chair in the black marble desk. And changing the subject, of course…

Ash rose one eyebrow, indignant, and replied simply, looking at her back, from near the door:

"That's funny, because I don't intend to discuss _anything_ related to the script with _you_…"

Misty felt a twinge of panic arose in her heart, but decided to stay in her seat, not bothering to look at Ash. She couldn't give in, she had to remain relentless or else she would definitely lose that argument…

"If you are a true professional, I believe you wouldn't refuse to talk about your work with me… After all, making a film is teamwork and I suppose you understand that…" she answered in the coolest and most detached voice she could manage.

Ash turned his back and prepared to leave the meeting room.

"I _am_ a professional, but I have my doubts about you… So, if you excuse me, I have better things to do, than listen to the quirks of a selfish, immature actress…" he said, with a clearly satisfied smile, before leaving.

"_What_??" Misty yelled, jumping from her chair immediately, removing her sunglasses and finally facing Ash.

"You won't leave before we talk about this… 'thing'!" she continued, waving the script frenetically in front of her.

Seeing that he kept ignoring her, Misty reached his right arm and grabbed it fiercely, making him face her.

"I'm talking to you! Stop being such an ass and _try_ to act like a normal human being!" she growled menacingly.

"Humm… You have gorgeous eyes… It's a pity that nothing else matches their beauty…" Ash replied with a small smile.

Misty released his arm quickly and eyed him suspiciously. Playing mind games, are we?

"Don't flirt with me, it's not going to work… _Never_…" she said venomously.

"I wasn't flirting with you…" he chuckled amused "And don't you try to use your charms on me because it's not going to work…"

"Sorry, now it's my time to laugh… Use my charms on _you…_? I just want to elucidate you dear…" Misty stated, playing with her sunglasses casually.

"Oh… So do me the favour and please enlighten me…" Ash asked sarcastically.

"It's quite simple, really: in one word, your script is corny. Or more, it's banal, cliché, unoriginal to say least…" she said while observing her fingernails critically "I was hopping that although you're a completely insensitive guy, you could try and be a little more understanding and change the script into something bearable…" she added, looking at him with an innocent expression.

He glared her furiously but whispered only three words:

"Not my problem."

And then he left the room without another word or look.

"Creep, creep, creep, creep, CREEP!!!" Misty yelled frustrated, ready to kick the door when she saw a few workers passing by her with alarmed looks.

"Everything's fine, THANK YOU!!!!" she shouted infuriated when they started whispering curiously.

"Being a famous, superb actress sucks…" she muttered to herself in a low tone.

* * *

Gary left the studios with a huge grin in his face.

Yes, he finally was able to have his revenge… He was just sorry that he hadn't seen Waterflower's reaction… _Yet_.

What did he have against her?

Well, she was arrogant, egocentric, foolish and… She wouldn't date him.

It wasn't like he loved her, but it wasn't definitely good for his ego to be turned down by her… Several times.

He couldn't say that she was dull… She was, _in a way_, interesting… Unique would be the word. Her temper made her different from the other women he had dated and it made recording the film amusing… _Sometimes_. Especially when she wasn't offending him, which didn't happen quite often… But he liked to consider that a way to show her attraction towards him…

It was some sort of a love/ hate relationship… More like a connection related with a type of magnetism that bonded them… Or at least he thought so.

But what could he say?

He always felt an irresistible urge to piss her off… He loved to see her angry face, and that few moments where she would smile deviously to him, feeling that she has won another battle…

She was beautiful after all. Everyone could see that, even him. And maybe the fact that their personalities were so completely, and delightfully, incompatible helped even more those ambiguous feelings… Sometimes he hated her, sometimes he loved her…

Hey, but wasn't that love after all?

Gary pushed those thoughts away. He didn't love her… At times, he hated her so much that he wanted to scream, and slap her… But then he would see her smug smile, he would smell that expensive perfume of hers and the game would begin again… It would be his time to provoke her… And that felt so good…

"I wonder what will she do when she finds out… Probably deny it, but there'll be always the doubt in the air…" Gary smiled cunningly.

Oh, he would love to see her livid face…

But you never now what the future holds…

* * *

Well, I hope you like this chapter and sorry if I took too long…

I'll update my other stories as soon as possible…

Meanwhile… Read and review please!

_Cosmik_


	3. And the day keeps getting better

Love is too banal

Chapter three: "And the day keeps getting better..."

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon…

Thank you time:

storyfan: Thank you for reviewing my two chapters! I'm glad you liked the story, I'm having a good time writing it too! I don't know when it's going to end, but I do have some things planned for it… Well, just more funny situations, arguments and rivalry between Misty and the two boys of the fic… And romance… Well, it will have some, yes… You just have to wait a while!

Zully: Thank you for reviewing! Well, thank you too for putting my fic in your favorites list, I'll try to keep it amusing and I hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

And now, the story…

When Misty left the meeting room, she felt she could cry from frustration…

Her "conversation" with the writer didn't end up "well"… And to say that, was like stating that she just "disliked" the script of the film… The stupid moron wasn't definitely a gentleman… She had just asked him to read the script again and make a few changes… Ok, he would have to do a _lot_ of changes to make it at least acceptable, but he didn't even try to hear her! And _who_ was that little brat to ignore _her_? She was one of the most famous, and well paid, actresses of the country, and he should have been _honoured_ to just have her in the film he wrote! It wasn't everyday that an unknown young writer like he was, had an opportunity like this one! And instead of acting thankful and humble like he was supposed to, he had to be all cocky and arrogant!

It was obvious that Misty, like the renowned, skilled actress she was, had the right, no, the _obligation_, to tell him where he went wrong and what he should do to fix it… But the bastard was excessively proud of his pathetic work and wouldn't accept her advices…

And now what was she going to do?

Give up the role and the wonderful payment that came with it? Certainly not…

God, she was an actress after all! She would have to just be able to pretend that the script was something with quality… Or that it wasn't a total crap at least!

"The money is worth it…" Misty thought to herself.

But the colleagues weren't… More exactly, Gary Oak…

That brainless haughty guy was more than she could take… He angered her constantly, pushing her to the edge every time they had to act in the same set… Which, unfortunately for her, was almost all the time in that damned movie…

However, she couldn't deny that arguing with him was indeed fun… And an obvious excuse for him flirting with her… Sadly, winning a fight with Gary Oak gave her more pleasure than it was supposed to… And that left her unnerved and made her put her guard up…

Was she falling in love with him?

Absolutely not! She _wasn't_, she _couldn't_ and she _wouldn't_!

First mistake: falling in love; second mistake: falling in love with a colleague; third mistake: falling in love with an handsome colleague; fourth mistake: falling in love with an handsome colleague that happened to be a well-known playboy.

And, always being modest, she was clearly an intelligent woman, so that _wasn't_ going to happen…

Neither that, nor having romantic thoughts with the attractive, but somewhat peculiar and bigheaded, author of the dreadful script…

God, it was evident that she wasn't lucky with men… Why did she have to feel attracted to the guys she hated the most?

It had to be some kind of curse…

And with that, Misty entered her car quickly, putting her sunglasses and running her right hand through her hair again.

She would just return to the sets and try to have a reasonable talk with Brock… She was sure that what's-his-name would hear the director of the movie and would make the "proper modifications" in the script… She would have to be a little persuasive, sure, but that shouldn't be a problem… It was a known fact that their director was a women-addict… Of course he always kept his distance from her… She had warned him in the very begging of the film that she knew how to _deal_ with perverts, and one single meaningful glare had done the job… Since then, they were, what you could call, friends… But still, he was a man… A weak one, and one wink of her marine blue eyes would be enough, certainly…

Misty smiled contently behind the steering wheel. By the end of the day she would have all her problems fixed, she was sure…

But then again, the day was far from over…

* * *

When Misty arrived at the sets, everyone was gathered around one of the televisions they used to view the takes they filmed that day.

She approached quietly, looking for an instant at the moon up in the dim sky. Fortunately for them they had tons of light sources, so although they were still at the beach but it wasn't dark…

A sudden burst of laughter interrupted her thoughts. The whole crew was laughing absolutely amused and now she was interested… Where they watching some of the scenes where they said the wrong lines?

Taking a few more steps, Misty was finally able to push a few members of the staff and see the television. She heard a familiar voice and only at that time she associated the words to the person… And right then, her curious smile disappeared…

"Come on, play it again Brock!" Tracey said eagerly.

"Yes, just one more time!" the others yelled excitedly.

"Ok, but just one more time guys…" Brock agreed with a small smile, not knowing that she was there.

"Yes, she is madly in love with me…" Misty heard Gary say in the television, again.

Anger burned inside her, slowly, but still she was unable to say a word. She pushed her way through the small crowd and snatched the remote control form the hands of the currently surprised Brock.

"Crap…" she heard him mutter, but didn't pay much attention. She played that eight little words again, and again, and again while heavy silence hovered in the area.

After a few minutes the sound of a car arriving broke the edgy ambience.

Gary walked towards the crew with a smug smile that soon fade away when he noticed the strange silence.

"Did something happen?" he thought worriedly while he approached the spot.

"Oh my god, it's Gary…" someone muttered and suddenly everyone moved away, revealing a maniac Misty Waterflower watching the same scene repeatedly.

And only then Gary realized exactly _what_ she was watching…

Oh, he was soooo dead…

Sensing that he was in real danger, he started to back away discreetly, hoping to avoid her wrath…

"Maybe teasing her wasn't such a good idea…" he thought nervously, watching her turn off the television calmly… Too calmly…

Misty turned slowly, really slowly to Gary, and whispered:

"Let me get this straight Gary: you told on National TV that I was in love with you?"

"I… Humm… Herm… Well… Yes…" he stuttered nervously.

She closed her eyes for a few moments and smiled strangely.

The crew moved away even more…

And a slap was heard in the whole beach.

"YOU'RE A FREAKIN BASTARD!!! YOU SADISTIC, DECEITFUL BEAST!!! YOU'RE THE MOST DESPICABLE PERSON I'VE EVER MET!!!"

And another slap was heard, making the entire staff flinch…

"Wait Misty, your cell phone…" Brock said timidly, handing her the device.

She glared him furiously and spat out, after ripping the phone of his hands:

"I just don't kill you right here because I need you tomorrow…"

And, seconds later, her car was already out of the beach.

Gary had his right hand touching his red, swollen cheek.

"Bitch…"

And he even thought about being in love with her? God, he must had been out of his mind… He was so ecstatic after the interview that he lost complete control over his mind…

He could never love _something_ like that! He just wanted to kill her!

Revenge wasn't always sweet after all…

* * *

In a peaceful, cosy house, far away from the beach, Ash Ketchum was sitting in the ground, near his balcony, looking at the surrounding buildings.

"I can't believe the nerve of her… Who was she to criticize my work? That shallow, heartless, phoney actress… "

"Yes, Misty Waterflower is in love with me…"

Ash turned his head curiously to the television that he had left accidentally on, and listened attentively.

It was Gary Oak, the other protagonist of the film he wrote… So they were having a relationship? And she called _him_ cliché… That was the most common thing that could happen, and wasn't at all surprising…

"They deserve each other… Deceptiveness is the word to describe their 'love'…" Ash said in a low, bitter tone, hiding a few hints of jealousy.

"I don't love her, but I try no to push her away of course…"

Oh, a one-sided love? He never imagined her the type that could be involved in a platonic relationship… Unless she was the one that didn't love back, of course…

The poor girl must have been wretched… And he couldn't care less… In fact, he was secretly happy… But tried to tell himself that was because she was miserable and not because they weren't a couple…

"I'm sure she'll get over me with time…"

Oh, the modesty… He loved that quality about the actors… And did he have to tell again how false they were? Ash was sure that Gary was enjoying that entire scene despite his serious, sympathetic face…

God, he was just happy to be in his simple house, away from that futile world where those people lived…

"Of course we'll remain friends…"

Yes, the all mighty Gary Oak was used to deal with those kind of situations and would act in a mature way… He hated him, how he hated him…

Ash turned off the television and returned to his silent watch. He loved to observe the night and the calm streets…

Strangely, his thoughts wondered to a certain red head actress that had managed to enrage him… And now he wasn't exactly angry, but… Nostalgic? He missed her?

Yeah sure, and Misty Waterflower would be attracted to him… Like _that_ was possible…

Ash chuckled softly.

He was just tired and ended up confusing his emotions…

He was probably missing the argument they had… One of the few opportunities he had to tell what he thought about the "fantastic" world of the actors…

Yeah, that was it…

Now he just had to start believing in it.

* * *

Another chapter done!

I hope you all like it!

Read and review please!

_Cosmik_


	4. Sweet dreams and evil conspiracies

Love is too banal

Chapter four: "Sweet dreams and evil conspiracies"

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon…

Beware, this chapter is long… But it's because of the late update…

* * *

Thank you time:

NUKUDRAGON: I'm glad you like my story! I don't when I'm going to finish it, so I guess you'll have to keep waiting… And I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter… But I hope you like it!

Zully: Hi Zully! I'm happy you liked it! I always try not to make the characters OOC, so I'm glad you think Misty behaved like she would normally do… Well, enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing please!

kiddu: Well, did you read the whole story? Basically, this story is about a film where Misty and Gary are the main characters. Ash wrote the script and Brock is the director… Then we have lots of humour, arguments and romance (with the love triangle Misty/Ash/Gary and perhaps some more relationships). If you read all the chapters I'm sure you'll get it…

Natalie: I'll try to finish it, but I don't know when that will be… Though I do have some ideas for the final (which include making a small sequel… nothing definite anyway).

* * *

And finally, the story…

"He's going to die Max, I'm going to kill him…"

"Misty, calm down… Come on, take a deep breath and then exhale…"

Misty stopped pacing around her living room and sat down in the couch. Max pulled a chair from her dinning table and sat down as well, crossing his arms and smiling sympathetically.

It was going to be a loooong night…

"That bastard said on National TV that I was in love with him Max!!! He ruined my whole reputation and pride with eight little words!" she yelled again, punching the couch furiously to try and release some anger.

"You can't let him get to you… And more importantly, you _can't_ let him _know _that he gets on your nerves… That's all he wants, and you're constantly giving him that satisfaction…" he replied calmly, furrowing one eyebrow when she looked at him livid.

"So now it's _my_ fault??? You don't expect me to just ignore him, do you?? You know how I am Max; I'm not going to put up with that snobbish, egotistical jerk! He provokes me and I answer him the same way… If not worse…" Misty said furiously, grabbing a small pillow and strangling it angrily.

"And it's obvious where that led you, isn't it?" Max asked patiently, looking at her with a small frown in his face.

Misty released the pillow from her strong grip and looked at him aggravated.

"How could I know that the stupid jackass would say such an absurd thing in an interview? I always thought he was just another brainless actor… But not one that held grudges… " she replied, in a slightly lower tone, although the wrath was still evident in her voice.

Max stretched his arms slowly and then leaned over the table, resting his chin in his right hand.

"No one knew that he was going to say that… And I'm not going to say _again_ that you could have avoided it if you had behaved well…" he paused a few moments, eyeing Misty disapprovingly, while ignoring her death glares "But now there's nothing we can do… I would advise you to just forget all about it and have a good night sleep…"

"Forget all about it??? I pay you fortunes for you to be my manager and that's all you say???" she yelled indignant, getting up from the couch quickly.

"What do you want to do? Give a press conference, drawing even more attention to the matter? What you should do is give no importance to it… Make jokes about it, laugh, mock the whole thing… You have to show people that you're not the least bothered by this rumours and lies…" he answered wisely, trying to hold a yawn.

Misty looked a bit taken back, staying silent for a few seconds, as if digesting all she had heard.

"Well, I guess you're right… At least it makes sense… It's obvious I had some reason to have hired you…" she said calmer, with a small smile caressing her beautiful features.

Max rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless.

"Other than my good looks? Oh, the smartness is just a small bonus…" he replied, smiling wider.

"Well, modesty doesn't come with the package…" Misty said, chuckling softly.

"What can I say? I'm more like you, than I even knew!" Max answered with a mischievous smile.

"Are you calling me cocky? I think I'll have to fire you boy…" she said with a small wink.

"Naaaah, you'd be lost without me…" he replied, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Misty faked a laugh and wrinkled her nose playfully.

"You're lucky because that _is_ true… " Misty said, eyeing him teasingly while walking towards the kitchen "I'm just getting a cup of coffee… Want anything?"

"No thanks… Ok, maybe a raise, I could use the money…" Max responded jokingly as he reached for his cell phone.

"Yeah right, in your dreams…" she answered with a casual wave of her right hand, whilst leaving the room.

Max waited a few seconds to make sure Misty was gone, before he dialled a number in his cell phone.

"Come on Duplica, answer the phone…" he mumbled to himself, while tapping his fingers carelessly in the table, for a few moments.

"This is Duplica Ditto, Gary Oak's manager, speaking…" a sophisticated female voice said on the other line.

"Duplica, it's Max Burg, Misty Waterflower's manager... I guess we need to talk…" he replied with a serious tone, looking over his shoulder to check if Misty was still at the kitchen.

"Oh, Max… I think you're absolutely right, we _do_ need to talk…" she answered in a low tone.

Not wasting is precious time, Max went directly to the point.

"Gary wasn't supposed to say what he did at the interview, and you know it Duplica…Misty went completely berserk… Did you instruct him to say that?" he asked efficiently.

"No, I didn't… Unfortunately. I think he just wanted to get revenge from her, as always…" Duplica paused a bit, sighing wearily "What he didn't know, is that it was a completely ingenious move… I myself couldn't have done it better…" she replied, with a small, cunning smile.

"So you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking…?" Max continued with an even voice.

"Absolutely. But we're going to have lots of problems convincing them…" Duplica said tiredly holding back another dramatic lament.

"I know but…" he stopped for a moment, covering the phone with his hands as he heard Misty's voice from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Max?"

"Yeah, I'm sure… Don't worry about me, take your time…" he answered, putting the phone near his ear again and sighing with relief.

"I was saying that Gary would be easy to convince… In fact, this is _technically_ is fault…" Max continued, getting up from the chair and walking towards the door, in order to make sure Misty wouldn't catch him off guard.

"True, he is easy to manipulate… But Misty won't be so difficult to persuade too… We just have to use the right… _tools_. Like, for example…" Duplica started, with a devilish grin.

"An anonymous phone call for a famous magazine…" they both said at the same time.

"Things can take huge proportions easily, and then it's not only about what _she_ wants…" Duplica started, with an innocent voice.

"It's about what the _public_ wants…" Max completed with a satisfied grin.

"Exactly. They just can't imagine the success they would have if they were _really_ in a relationship…" she said matter-of-factly.

"It would be great to promote the movie…" he continued.

"And if it's good for the movie, is good for them…" Duplica said, smiling wider.

"And if it's good for them, it's obviously good for us…" Max finished with a small laugh.

"I see we'll get along fine then…" she replied, clearly satisfied.

"I agree… What do you think about having din… No, she has no comments to make, I'm sorry…" Max said slightly nervous, hanging up the phone.

"They're already calling Max??" Misty asked, while she entered the room with a hot mug in one hand, and a cookie in the other.

"Yeah… Can you believe them??" he asked, putting on an admired expression to adorn his lies.

"Oh god, I think I'm getting an headache…" Misty whined, sitting on the couch miserably.

"And this is the glamorous side of fame people never see…" Max said, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, and made a strange, almost unrecognisable sound that resembled a growl.

"Right, right, I get the message… I'm going to leave now… Peace…" he said chuckling and raising his hands defensively, as he walked towards the door and left.

When she was finally alone, Misty lie down in the couch and put the mug in the ground, right next to her. She had, at last, some time to herself, to think, to rest…

To remembering past events…

"I'm just soooo tired…" she mumbled tiredly, grabbing one pillow and hugging it.

The minutes seemed to drag on forever and time seemed to be frozen, while Misty remained quiet and still, looking at the ceiling, recalling the terrible day she had been through. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier with each passing second, and without even noticing it, Misty closed her eyes for only a few moments…

Until a knock on the door made them quickly open.

"I can't believe someone came this late at night and disturbed my peaceful slumber… Jerks! I'm gonna sue them, I'm gonna sue them…" she muttered angrily, as she approached the front door.

But just like in an alternative, surreal reality, she found the person she least expected to see, right there…

"Gary Oak???" she shrieked, completely forgetting to keep her cool, collected image.

"Misty Waterflower!" he answered with the most ironic, phoney voice he could manage at that moment.

Misty remained in silence for a few more seconds before she could finally surpass her shock and respond.

"What are you doing here you jackass??"

"Just paying you a little visit…" Gary said casually, as he pushed is way into her house.

"Get out now or I'll call the security!!!" she yelled in pure rage, not moving from where she was.

"Nice house… A little messy, but I think it fits its owner…" he stated with an impish grin, as he paced around her living room.

"Do I have to repeat myself again??" Misty screamed, intending to disregard his last comment.

"Come on Waterflower, I'm here to tell you something I'm sure you'll like to hear…" Gary replied with a mysterious smile that made her tremble… With fear, of course.

"Oh is that so? Well I regret to inform you, but after what you said in the interview I think I have the right of not caring the slightest bit about what you intend to tell me… So, would you please leave my house… Now?" she asked, trying to sound as confident as she possibly could, ignoring the curiosity burning inside her.

Gary turned around facing her and stayed quiet for a while. After looking serious for a few moments, his face broke into a sexy smile and he chuckled a little.

"What if I said I'm sorry?" he asked her, still smiling.

"I'd say you must be drunk…" Misty answered plainly, eyeing him suspiciously when she noticed that he seemed to be honest about it.

"Well then, I don't even want to think what you'd think I did when I tell you that I love you Waterflower…" Gary said, smiling wider.

Misty opened her mouth and eyes but didn't say a word. Even _this_ was way to awkward for her… And she was used to see a _lot_ of weird things…

And the worst thing was, she didn't know how to react… She couldn't tell exactly what she felt for Gary, and she was scared… And to make things even worse, instead of figuring out her feelings, she ended up thinking about the damned writer, Ash Ketchum…

With Gary standing in her living room, looking at her expectantly and Misty near the doorway completely amazed, things couldn't get more bizarre…

At least that's what she thought, before the other object of her musings suddenly appeared magically, almost out of thin air, right beside her.

_Ash Ketchum_

"What…?" she still managed to stutter, before he smiled and entered her apartment too.

"Hi Ms Cocky-Actress…" Ash greeted cheerfully.

"Oh god, oh god…" Misty mumbled, massaging her aching temples "This can't possibly be real…"

"I have here the new revised version of the script for you to read…" he continued with a childish grin.

Misty looked at him astonished. And then she looked at Gary. And again at Ash.

"What's going on in here…?" she mumbled to herself desperately.

"Are you afraid to break a nail, or to overuse your intelligence? Come on, open the script…" he teased, handing her the booklet.

She blinked her eyes a few times confused, before taking the script from his hands and opening it.

'Love at first sight' by Ash Ketchum 

Summary: A young writer falls in love with a famous actress staring in his movie… Will love ensue? Or the tension and arguments between them prevent the romance from happening?

"What the…???" Misty gasped after she read the first page.

"That's it… I love you Misty… Although you're an arrogant, egotistical actress, I still love you…" Ash uttered with a soft smile.

"I love you too Waterflower, from the first moment I saw you, from the very first look we've exchanged…" Gary said, smiling too.

"I… I… I'm…" Misty stammered anxiously.

"I'm… dreaming??" she yelled, after snapping her eyes open.

She was still in her couch, with her mug in the ground, right next to her, the script lying carelessly in the table across the room, and, most importantly, completely alone in the house.

"I can't believe in this!!! As if my life wasn't already dreadful enough without having to have nightmares with those… Morons!!!" Misty yelped furiously.

"Not even in my dreams I can have a break… Not even sleeping I can have a moment without thinking about them and feeling torn apart…" she said wretchedly and added screaming, "Damn romance! Damn love!!!"

It wasn't even morning, and her day had already started awfully bad…

* * *

Finally done!

Oh, thanks Seto-kun, I think I already correct everything!

I fooled you right? Well, I hope you like it anyway and didn't find it too long…

I have to start working on my other stories now…

Read and review please!

Cosmik


	5. Forged connections

Love is too banal

Chapter five: "Forged connections"

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan so I don't own pokémon obviously…

Thank you time:

Jessica: Thank you for being so nice! I'm glad you liked my story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Seto-kun: Thank you for reviewing my two chapters and warning me about the mistake I made in last chapter (since the beginning of the talk between them I was already switching the names…). I hope you continue to review this story, and keep finding it amusing!

* * *

And now, the story… 

"God, my eyes are so puffy…"

Misty was in her bathroom, in front of the mirror, trying her best to get her face to turn into something at least acceptable, before leaving for the studios.

"This is what I get for working too hard…" she snorted at her lies.

No, that's what she got from arguing with petty people, and dreaming about things she shouldn't even be _thinking_ about…

"Yeah well, at least things can't be possibly _worse_ than they already are… So from now on, it can only keep getting better…" she said in a weary tone, while she turned around and left the room.

Some makeup in the backstage would have to fix her problems, because she was already behind schedule in the first place… Having a painfully long night, where she was most of the time waking up or cursing, she obviously ended up oversleeping in the morning and, as result, looking terrible…. And really late.

"If at least makeup fixed _all_ my problems…"

Misty sighed _again_, before getting her car keys and bag and preparing to leave the house.

"Oh no, not before putting on my sunglasses…" she muttered angrily, as she picked them from a table near her apartment's entrance.

She closed the door and went to her car in a quick, but somewhat elegant pace.

"I'm not, in any way, intending to show my weakness… Especially to Gary Oak… Like hell I'm going to give him the opportunity to take advantage of my state…" she spat out furiously, while adjusting her sunglasses and then starting her car.

Misty still hadn't forgotten the little _prank_ he had done the previous day, and she wasn't certainly going to let him get away with it… Yes, Max had told her that _she_ provoked Gary with their arguments, and her teasing remarks, and that she ought to ignore him if she wanted to avoid problems, but that was completely _impossible_… She _was_ getting her revenge, sooner or later, that was certain… When he least expected it, she was going to attack and leave him completely lost and humiliated…

Yes, _humiliation_ was a key aspect in her revenge… She had to plan it carefully and patiently… It would take time, but it would be worth it… The look in his face… Oh yes, the sweet taste of revenge… He would suffer… A lot.

But at that exact moment, Misty had to put her thoughts of vengeance beside, because that day she had another vital task to fulfil…

Convince Brock to talk with Ash Ketchum and make him _revise_ the script…

"Persuade Brock Slater… It'll be a piece of cake…" she said with a slight smile, running a hand through her smooth hair.

In the radio, a broadcast caught her attention she heard her name.

"And you won't believe in this! I just got this astonishing news! Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak _are_ in a relationship! They tried to keep it secret, and that's probably why Gary told that little joke yesterday, on television! I'm sure millions of fans are disappointed to hear this, but you have to admit guys… They do make the cutest couple, don't they?" the radio host said, humorously.

Misty stopped the car immediately, causing some persons in the cars behind her scream angrily.

"WHAT???"

* * *

A young, tall man, with dark hair and small glasses was standing in the entrance of the studios where 'Love at first sight' was being recorded. 

He was leaning against the wall casually, playing with his cellular phone while waiting for someone to arrive.

"I better talk to Misty before she enters the studios… I have to prepare her for the awful day she's going to have…" Max gave a small smile.

In one of his hands he held a magazine with Misty and Gary in the cover. He smiled wider.

She didn't know it yet, but an ingenious plan was already taking place, since the exact moment when she closed the door of her luxurious apartment, in the previous night.

Without knowing it, Gary had caused his own misery… And Misty's. It was obvious he didn't know how the show business worked… Being a pair of famous, attractive actors, everyone looked up to them… And eagerly demanded news about their private life… More exactly, about their love life. They were always waiting to know about romance, weddings, affairs… Everything that involved romantic interaction between one celebrity, and another person… And what could be better than the possibility of a relationship between _two_ celebrities?

"Perhaps an affair between two superstars, ruining the perfect marriage of two of the most famous persons in the country… And causing a _lot_ of controversy…" Max said in a low tone, smirking.

He sighed impatiently and reached his mobile phone, dialling a number.

"Well, I have to give some credit to Duplica too… After all, she was the one who made the 'anonymous' phone call…" he chuckled a bit, while waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello Max?" a somewhat anxious voice asked.

"Hi Duplica. Yeah, it's Max…"

"I hope you won't hung up on me again…" she warned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, no…" he answered sheepishly "Just called to congratulate you for your talent… I loved especially the headlines…" he continued, grinning deviously.

"And here was I thinking that you already had some interesting news to tell me…" she teased, laughing a little "Well, thanks anyway… I'm one of the most well paid managers for some reason obviously…" she added with a smug tone.

"Obviously…" Max answered, smiling softly, looking at the magazine again.

_Love blossoms behind the cameras! The passion transcends fiction and turns into a secret relationship!_

"But where are you? Shouldn't you be at the studio too, trying to calm Gary down?" he asked, while flipping through a couple pages distractedly.

"Oh, Gary is a bit late… He ended up trapped by a huge group of fans near his house, when he was heading to the studios… Had to give the poor girls autographs and take a _few_ pictures with them… So you can imagine that he's going to take a while…" Duplica sighed dramatically, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, the disadvantages of being a sex symbol… What a tough life he has…" Max replied ironically.

"Well, it _is_ difficult sometimes, but he deserves it…" she answered, still laughing "But don't tell me that you're _that_ anxious to see me? Oh, and using Gary as an excuse… You should be ashamed Max Burg…" Duplica taunted playfully.

Max blushed a little and adjusted his glasses nervously.

"Well, aren't we modest?" he replied, smiling.

"No, just perceptive…" she countered mischievously.

Max chuckled light-heartedly while May just smiled, listening to him delighted.

"In fact, I _was_ going to ask you…" he started, before noticing a car approaching rather dangerously the parking lot.

_Misty's car_.

"Damn, not again…" Max cursed, moan wearily.

"What?" Duplica asked, trying not to sound too disappointed… Or angry.

"It's Misty… She's just arrived, and my instinct tells me that she already knows about her… _Relationship_…" he replied, walking slowly towards Misty's car.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, just because she almost ran over three persons in ten seconds…" Max answered, watching her leaving her car, and already mouthing the words 'you're dead' to him.

"I see…" she mumbled sympathetically in reply.

"Who's on the phone Max??" Misty yelled in pure rage, once she reached him.

"Hey Max, weren't you inviting me…" Duplica started timidly, before being abruptly interrupted by the sound of the cell phone being hung up.

"What the… Jackass!!!" she screamed indignant at the phone, feeling rejected once again.

"Wait until he starts to act all charming with me again… I'll slap him so hard he'll won't be able to talk for at least a week!!!" Duplica shrieked offended, while eyeing her mobile phone ruthlessly.

Max hid the phone and magazine behind his back.

"I was talking… To my sister…" he answered fearfully, looking away from her intense gaze.

"Is my lawyer a good one Max?" Misty asked all of the sudden, anger still very present in her voice.

"Yes, one of the best… Why, are you thinking about suing someone?" he asked, still a bit uneasy.

"No… I was just thinking if he could prevent me from going to prison after I've killed you…" she snapped back, growling menacingly.

"Not _that_ good of a layer…" Max replied quickly, taking a few more steps back.

She glared again.

"So, I just had to ignore it and stay cool, and the whole thing would calm down, right Max??" Misty asked, strangling her purse, while she approached him slowly.

Max looked over his shoulder and saw the magazine that he held tightly in his right hand.

"Should I play the innocent and pretend I don't know what she's talking about, or face the problems now?" he thought to himself uncertain.

He turned his gaze to her again, trembling slightly when he noticed her alarming clenched fists.

_Easy call_.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Max stuttered, trying to smile and starting to wave his hands defensively.

_Oops, big mistake…_

The magazine fell to the ground, right in front of Misty.

Silence.

Misty's eyes twitched… Her right fist rose dangerously.

Max stopped waving his hands and remained quiet, looking at the magazine with his eyes wide.

"Ok, let's act like two adult, mature human beings in here Misty…" he managed to articulate, in a fairly steady voice.

Misty closed her eyes and smiled strangely.

_Oooohhh, he knew that smile…_

And if it weren't for the arrival of a new car, he would be certainly injured… Badly.

But, luckily for him, the poor unfortunate soul that had just appeared, was, supposedly, the cause of all the recent catastrophes of Misty's life…

Basically, _Gary Oak had just arrived_.

Silence again…

A door opening, and being shut…

"Hey Waterflower, did you saw my interview yesterday?" Gary asked in an utterly amused tone, while he walked towards them carelessly.

Max closed his own eyes and remained silent once more.

"Oh God, he's dead…"

"You… You… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGGGG, YOU BASTARD! JACKASS! MORON!!!!!" Misty screamed, leaping at Gary and starting to strangle him.

"I… need… air…." he gasped, with much difficulty.

"Misty calm down, I already told you that your lawyer isn't _that_ good!" Max said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

She was preparing to give away another torrent of curses, before she saw something flashing behind her.

_A camera_.

Her mouth opened, her face turned blank for a few moments, and she finally released Gary.

Max approached quickly, intending to calm her down.

"From behind, this looked like…" she started, with a week voice.

"Stay cool Misty, it didn't look like _anything_…" he reassured her, although he knew he was lying.

"It looked like…" she continued, still feeling slightly numb.

"Looked like what, you freaking maniac??" Gary yelled furiously, after he caught up his breath.

"A KISS!!!!" Misty cried in pure rage, turning to face him with her fists clenched… _Again_.

Max took a few steps back, closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

Then he waited.

_This required security…_

* * *

Finally done! 

Sorry if it's too long!

And I'm sorry for taking so long to update "Broken Memories" too… I'll work harder!

Well, I hope you like it and don't find many mistakes in it!

_Cosmik_


End file.
